Duval
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Duval is the leader of the Flying Fish Riders kidnapping gang, in the neighborhood of Fishman Island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 491, Duval is introduced. He is typically known as "Iron Mask Duval" because of the medieval helmet like mask he commonly wears. He has a great grudge against Sanji since his face looks exactly like Sanji's badly drawn wanted poster, resulting in him being pursued by bounty hunters and the Marines.One Piece Manga - Chapter 494, Duval's face and which Straw Hat he has a grudge against are revealed. Appearance Duval is an enormous man who typically wears a medieval looking mask. While standing he shows around two and a half times a normal person height, with a muscular torso but has skinny arms and legs. Besides his head and shoulders which are covered in armor, he wears an open leather jacket, black pants, cowboy boots, and a long fur cape.One Piece Manga - Chapter 492, Duval's body is fully seen except for his face. There is a scar near his abdomen partially hidden by his pants. Underneath his iron mask, Duval surprisingly looks exactly like Sanji's badly drawn wanted poster. Except for his eyebrow which swirls downward instead of upward like Sanji's, he is an exact duplicate to the drawing. Because of this he has a lot of trouble with the marines and bounty hunters. Personality In order to protect himself from the countless bounty hunters and Marines who mistook him for Sanji when the bounty poster came up, Duval decided to hide his face behind an iron mask. Having been scarred both physically and emotionally from his pursuers and the fact that he could no longer go out in broad daylight without having to conceal himself, Duval felt that a great injustice was dealt to him by Sanji. He felt that Sanji dealt a great wound to him and that the cook had stolen his life. Since then Duval developed a deep grudge against the Straw Hat and vowed to have his revenge for his unfortunate tragedy. Duval's hatred for Sanji is so strong that any mention of him drives Duval absolutely ballistic and will cause Duval to rant about his hatred and planned revenge for Sanji until he is calmed down. He becomes so emotional at the matter that creates quite a scene. While Duval talks normally most of the time, whenever he gets angry at the mention of Sanji, his "accent" comes out. His accent resembles a type of Japanese accent which when translated can be akin to that used by country folk. This accent is so different than the one he uses when he talks calmly that everyone, even his men and even the Macro Fishman Pirates, notice it. Relationships While Duval blames Sanji for his misfortunes, he doesn't exactly know Sanji personally. All he knows of the pirate is that he is wanted and his face doesn't match the wanted poster. Though Duval is a tragic character by himself, he is not alone. His men empathize with their leader's pain. Abilities and Powers Duval typically uses harpoons gun for combat. Two types of harpoon guns in his arsenal are a small one that resembles a rifle and a large one that resembles a hand held Multiple rocket launcher. Harpoons apparently can be loaded up to the small riffle shaped harpoon gun easily and the weapon capable of storing and firing four rounds at the same time. The rocket launcher shaped harpoon gun on the other hand, requires large magazines containing several harpoons in order to be loaded up, but is capable of firing all of them at the same time to create a deadlier barrage than the smaller rifle shaped one. Duval's harpoons are also called Scorpion's Poison harpoons and are coated with the stuff as their name implies. The poison coated on the harpoons is so potent that it can kill their target within three minutes, as well as highly corrosive it could cause steam to rise from a ship constructed from Adam Tree wood upon contact. Duval is also so strong that he is capable of crushing his harpoons with his bare hands. However, he is nowhere near a fighter pf Sanji's level - having been felled by the latter in an instant after Duval challenged him on a one-on-one fight While his men typically ride giant Flying Fish, Duval in particular rides a large bison called Motobaro. History Duval was originally a small time mafia member on an island. After the incident in Enies Lobby with the Straw Hats and their new bounties came out, Duval's life turned for the worse. Because his face is almost an exact duplicate to the wanted poster of "Black Leg" Sanji, all sorts of people started chasing after. These people ranged from famous bounty hunters to Marines from the Marine Headquarters, all of which had mistaken Duval for Sanji. At one point, Duval was captured in an iron cage, where he was saved by Motobaro, who became his steed. Despite his pleas, Duval couldn't reason with them and was forced to don an iron mask to protect himself from his pursuers. Eventually, Duval came to the Shabondy Archipelago and, in order to further protect himself, founded a kidnapping gang called the Flying Fish Riders despite his thoughts against such an occupation. His organization slowly rose to power amongst the other gangs in the area and Duval's name became feared throughout the archipelago. Though he and his gang became the most feared, Duval still covered his face behind his mask for protection. In hopes of getting his revenge against the one who ruined his life, Sanji, he and his men decided to attack pirate ship after pirate ship in hopes of finding the cook amongst them. After finding Sanji, he was forced to face the cook's wrath for the mere coincidence of his face looking exactly like the horrific Wanted poster he was branded with. He attempted to drown Sanji with an iron net sent in by the Flying Fish Riders, but he was saved by the speedy swimming of Camie. Next trying to drop a massive anchor on the Thousand Sunny, it was stopped by their latest weapon: the "Roar Cannon", which annihilated part of his base in the process. He even tried to charge Motobaro against the Straw Hats, but it was calmed by an awakening aura ability possessed by Luffy. Once Sanji reemerged from the sea, he used his kicking abilities to literally rearrange Duval's face, with its results currently unknown. References External Links *Man in the Iron Mask - Wikipedia article about the concept Duval is most prominently based on *Mistaken identity - Wikipedia article about mistaken identity Category:Human Category:Male Category:Villains